deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Armored Bryce
| gender = Male | status = Alive | portrayedby = Anthony Sardinha | melee = 110 | ranged = 90 | roles = Hunter, Disabler, Initiator | passive = Fist of the douche Secondary melee attacks deal increased damage. Bonus Damage: 15% | difficulty = 5 | protection = 3 | damage = 5 | control = 4 | mobility = 4 }} Bryce is one the four new Main Characters in Dead Island: Epidemic. In-game Bryce can be seen in three forms. Survivor, Armored and Mutated. Each form has different abilities and strategy. Info Armored Bryce is a versatile assault character. His strength lies in quick bursts of damage and the skill to catch enemies running away. Skills Assault (Q) (Max level 4) Dash forward, dealing damage to the main target. Pierces Walkers and Infected. Instantly recast to strike with a sweeping attack that deals area damage. * Cooldown: 10s * Cast time: 0.15s Damage: 120/130/140/180% Piercing Damage: 50% Area Damage: 50/55/60/80% Concussion Blow (Skill level 2) The second strike incapacitates enemies. Incapacitate: 1.5s Combo (Skill level 3) Instantly recast with a third strike, dealing damage and knocking enemies back. Instant Recast Combo Damage: 120% ---- Harpoon (E) (Max level 4) Throw a harpoon that pierces walkers. Any special zombies or enemy players that are hit are dealt damage and the harpoon stops with that enemy. The primary target will be hooked and pulled back to you. * Cooldown: 12s * Cast time: 0.3s Damage: 70/80/90/120% Piercing Damage: 40% Fierce Throw (Skill level 2) An excellent throwing arm makes your harpoon immobilize the primary target. Immobilize: 1.5s Hook Shot (Skill level 3) The cooldown of harpoon is reduced and hitting a solid stationary object will drag you to that location and reset your cooldown entirely. Cooldown Reduction: 1.5s Refresh Cooldown: 6s ---- Counter ® (Max level 4) Enter your surfer's counterstance, reducing damage dealt and becoming immune to debuffs. If you are attacked within melee range you will perform a counterattack. In this stance you cannot perform attacks or other skills. * Cooldown: 14s * Cast time: 0.1s Block Damage: 75% Damage: 80/90/100/130% Duration: 2.2s Combat Technique (Skill level 2) Each counter attack generates Rage. Rage Bar(s): 0.5 Manuever (Skill level 3) At the end of Counter, you execute a special maneuver to deal damage and cripple enemies around you. Area Damage: 75% Cripple Duration: 1s ---- Sharclone (F) (Max level 3) Summon a great cyclone at target location. The cyclone is filled with sharks that deal damage, the winds pull enemies into the middle. * Cooldown: 120s * Cast time: 0.4s Damage over time: 300/350/400% Sharkbite (Skill level 2) The sharks bite hard inflicting laceration when the cyclone ends. Enemies affected are bleeding. Duration: 3.5s Bleeding Damage: 80% Bleed Duration: 5s Trivia *Sharclone skill is a reference to a movie Sharknado. Video Dead_Island_Epidemic_Survivor_Lowdown_-_Armored_Bryce Gallery Bryce All Three.png|Bryce as seen in all three forms Armored Bryce.jpg|Splash art Armored Bryce brycea.png|Armored Bryce in-game (open beta) Category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Hunter Category:Disabler Category:Initiator